Comme un escalier
by Ambresa
Summary: ¤One shot¤ J'ai besoin de toi mais tu ne le vois pas. Et tu marches pas à pas, si loin de moi.


DISCLAIMER: Rien à moi, désolée, j'vous aurai bien offert un Ed à dîner, sinon. :p

Voualà, une ptite idée de rien du tout que je voulais vraiment mettre par écrit.. J'aurai mieux fait de faire mes devoirs, mais bon... Dire que demain j'ai une bana.. Irrécupèrable! T-T

Spéciale dédicace à mon Némi, voilà ce que j'ai fait de not' discussion sur l'escalier.. Comme quoi, même sans BN t'es un grand philosophe dans l'âme mon ange. Ze t'adore, bizouux. Pis, ma Karineuuuh, sans toi, j'en s'rais pas là, clair. Alors voilà, Espoir! Espoir for everybody!!!

Fin de mon pétage de cable, enjoyyy!

* * *

_**COMME UN ESCALIER**_

Il y a comme un vide en moi. Je le sais. Je le sens. À chaque heure il s'amplifit tel un gouffre qui s'ouvre un peu plus alors que les secondes défilent. Sans fond. Et je m'enfonce dans cet abîme sans pouvoir attraper la moindre prise pour me raccrocher. Mes mains ne se ressèrent que sur le vide. J'ai beau essayer encore et encore, la moindre tentative de remonter ces parois glissantes est un échec cuisant. Je tremble. Mes mains, meurtries, témoignent de tous mes vains essais. Une tempête s'élève en moi.. Je devrais bien être capable de sortir de ce trou béant - je m'en étais crue apte.

Je le savais pourtant. Depuis le commencement. J'aurai du m'en douter. À ce genre d'envoûtement, la plus conséquente volonté se briserait, s'écorcherait, périrait. Sans résister. À nouveau, je te vois, je te regarde, je t'observe et me noie. Comme si à chaque fois, c'est la première fois. Que je vois tes yeux, ton nez, tes lèvres. Le même débordement me prend, me pince quelque part au fond de moi. Cette douce chaleur, ces si froides sensations, mille frissons se répandent sur mon corps sans crier gare. J'étouffe.

Je crois devenir folle dans mes ténèbres où seules deux faibles lumières sont mon seul repère : les lueurs au fond de tes pupilles. Elle m'appellent, me dirigent. Je me cogne aux murs, trébuche et tombe. Qu'importe, jusqu'à la mort, je suivrai ton chemin! Je me relève, suis tes pas, écoute cogner mon coeur très fort, quelque part au fond de ma poitrine. Mes jambes flanchent peu à peu, je frissonne au moindre souffle qui m'entoure. Qu'as-tu fait de moi?

Je ne suis plus que ton ombre, une marionnette attachée à ton âme, je guette tes signes, tes gestes, tes mots... Mais rien ne vient. J'ai tort d'attendre, je m'en doute. Pourtant, même si je le voudrais, t'oublier m'est impossible. Je ne peux que soupirer à chacune de tes escapades, m'enterrer quand le souffle me manque, te soutenir et t'aider chaque fois que tu en as besoin. Moi, je n'ai qu'un besoin. Le reste me paraît superflu, importe bien peu. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne m'en cache pas. Mais tu ne le vois pas. Et tu marches pas à pas, si loin de moi.

Qui suis-je pour toi? Cette gamine insignifiante que tu connais depuis si longtemps? Quels droits aurai-je? Aucun, c'est bien vrai. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en ressentir une forte amertume. Tu es toujours si loin, à l'autre bout du monde ou de l'autre côté de la porte, il y a une distance infranchissable entre nous. Faire tomber les barrières est une idée si absurde. Elle ne céderaient pas. Depuis tant d'années qu'elles nous séparent, nous dictent nos conduites à suivre, deux chemins, deux démarches entièrement différentes. Il n'y a aucun regret à avoir. Tu l'as choisi ainsi, tes choix, parmis toutes les choses en toi, je les respecte le plus.

Peut-être derrière ta volonté, inébranlable, déchirante, inaccessible, néanmoins avant ton courage à toute épreuve. Que serais-tu prêt à endurer car c'est le but que tu t'es fixé plutôt que de l'audace, de la folie. Au fond, malgré toute ma rancoeur, nul doute que je t'admire. Malgré tous tes défauts, ta maladresse, ta colère si mal placée, je t'aime. A demi-mots, je ne peux pas le prononcer autrement. Implicitement, tes yeux ont du apercevoir dans les miens mon secret gravés en lettre de feu. Tacitement, je ferais mine de rien. Qu'importe que tu saches la vérité, puisqu'elle n'est pas prononcée, définitive? Laissons-la cachée, entièrement voilée, le jour où tu voudras enfin l'accepter, quand tu seras prêt, tu sais que je t'attends.

Du moins, j'en suis persuadée. Je tente aujourd'hui encore de m'en convaincre, que malgré toutes ces années, la distance, tout ce qui s'est passé, je t'attendrai à jamais. On dit de l'Amour qu'il est éternel, et j'ai tant besoin de toi. Mais alors pourquoi je sens ma volonté vaciller, mon coeur se serrer? À force d'espèrer, d'attendre, de patienter se peut-il que mon coeur se vide, vide, vide de tous sentiments. Je crois t'aimer encore, pourtant j'ai l'impression de tenter de m'en convaincre plus qu'autre chose. Tes paroles me paraissent de plus en plus floues, tant de temps depuis que je n'ai pas vu tes traits. Ont-ils changés? Je sais si peu de choses à ton sujet, sont-elles suffisantes pour t'aimer autant que je le crois?

Je ne sais plus, mes jambes flanchent, je me sens fièvreuse. Ne plus t'aimer me serait fatal, je le sais. Tu as toutes mes pensées, mes désirs, mes rêves, mon coeur en entier, t'oublier serait perdre une partie de mon âme. Et sans doute même ma capacité à t'aimer, à aimer tout court. J'ai peur... Suis-je vraiment capable d'aimer? Si tout n'était qu'une impression, un rideau de sentiments que je me suis forgée pour m'y raccrocher dans mes soirs de détresse? Je perds le fil de mes sentiments, tout se mélange et je n'y comprends plus rien... Si seulement...

"Winry!"

Une voix interrompt le cours de mes pensées. Abandonnant ma rêverie, je dévale l'escalier. Il m'attend, tout sourire.

" Aide-moi, s'il te plaît."

S'il savait toutes les questions que je me pose, la peur que j'éprouve de plus en plus en l'approchant... Il lui ressemble. Tellement, je retrouve tous ses traits, sa fraîcheur dans le visage de ce petit frère. Serais-je en train de me tromper sur toute la ligne?

" Al..."

Je me détourne tout en rangeant les courses. La table nous sépare, mais dans nos esprits nous sommes encore plus loin.

" Tu crois que c'est possible de ne pas pouvoir aimer?"

Il me regarde. Je suis sûre qu'il le fait, je sens son regard dans mon dos, qui coule entre mes épaules, le long de mes bras, mes mains qui s'affairent pour remplir le silence que ma question a provoqué.

" Pourquoi tu demandes ça? Tu crois que tu ne sais pas aimer? Toi? "

Il éclate de rire. Pas moi. S'il savait...

" Je crois que tu es une des personnes que je connais qui aime le plus."

Il s'approche de moi, me regarde dans les yeux :

" L'amour c'est... simple. D'abord, il y a les copains que t'aimes un peu, les liens sont faibles, sans plus. Puis, il y a les amis, la famille, tu les adores, les liens sont très forts. Enfin, il y a la personne que tu aimes, tout en haut. C'est fort, très fort.. Mais les liens sont redevenus faibles. Seul le vécu pourra les consolider, les expèriences communes."

Je souris faiblement, il me tapote le bras doucement avant de me serrer contre lui.

" Il y a bien un moment où il n'y a plus assez de souvenirs, tout a été revus, relus, ressassés. Les liens semblent faibles. Il n'y a plus de saveur. Mais si l'amour est assez fort, ils vont se consolider d'eux-même en prenant appui sur les bases déjà existantes avant de reprendre sa place, son ampleur d'antan."

Je m'écarte légèrement, lui souris tendrement.

" Comme un escalier, il faut monter, monter et les sentiments changent peu à peu, s'approfondissent. La première marche de l'amour c'est l'amitié, la dernière c'est aussi l'amitié. Monte l'escalier sans te poser de questions, Winry. En haut, tu verras bien ce qui t'attends."

Je le serre dans mes bras, niche ma tête dans son cou et ferme les yeux. Je respire.

" Comme un escalier? "

Sans se poser de questions, il asquieste :

" Comme un escalier."

Je sens mon coeur battre. J'ai trouvé comment je vais remonter mon abîme, pas à pas, plus près de toi.


End file.
